That melody brings back memories
by Mirre98
Summary: 3 years after Whitebeards death the 11 supernovas, from the reckless era, are invited to an anniversarie concert hosted by Muse, the "Musician". At the concert crewmembers start to dissapear and old memories resurface for everyone. What made Kid such a murderer? Who is destinied to become Bonney's man? Why is Law so protective about Bepo? Might become LawXOC other pairings...
1. Prologue

**A/N: A few things before starting the story: 1) This tale begins about 3 years after the deaths of Fire-Fist Ace and Whitebeard 2) Up to the point where the Straw-hat pirates travel through Fishman Island everything follows the original story 3) I've only read the manga, not watched the anime so if something seems out of place, please notify in the reviews and lastly 4) This is my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle (feel the innuendo) **

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

Zoro was lying on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. He was enjoying the feeling of the sun caressing his face. He liked these mid-day naps more than anyone could imagine and he hated having to wake up.

A surprised scream made him open his one good eye in irritation. He saw Nami stand there with her back to him and some papers in her hands. He heaved himself up with a sigh and walked over to see what had made the navigator cause such a commotion.

"Look what came with today's newspaper!" she said. Was it excitement he heard in her voice? Or was it fear? He read the words on what seemed to be an invitation out loud.

"All you rookies who were present on the executions of Fire-Fist Ace and Whitebeard are invited to join in the celebration of their tree year anniversary. Just follow the eternal post to where music's always playing. 12 supernovas are shining bright, but the brightest thing shining is the memory of legends. So let's enjoy a night together, a night full of _illusions._

Muse, the Musician, Captain of the PunkRock Pirates"

Nami hadn't noticed Luffy and the others sneak up behind her and when she turned around she jumped slightly. She lost her grip of the papers and they slowly levitated to the floor, revealing some bounty posters. Even Brook got kind of worried about Luffy's head exploding, so wide was he grinning.

"No, no, NO!" Nami and Usopp shouted in unison, both turning a sickly pale.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Luffy and Sanji replied, Sanjis eyes turning to hearts and drops of blood started to pour out of his nose. A few seconds later he lay unconscious on the deck and Zoro really envied him so much. Not the blood, but he really wanted to sleep. He turned his gaze to the poster and understood the different reactions.

It read: "Captain of the PunkRock pirates, Muse the "Musician", Bounty 590 million" The picture was of a beautiful woman with long dark brown curls and green eyes with a yellow tint. She reminded him of a cat, just waiting for her pray to come close enough and then catch it with its dangerous claws.

Zoros smile matched his captains quite well. Who was this woman? Why hadn't they heard of her before?

There were some other bounty posters also from the same PunkRock crew, but only one caught his eye.

"Second in command of the PunkRock pirates, "Element wielder" Elyza, Bounty 290 million"

One of his eyebrows lifted a bit. "Those aren't any normal swords." he thought silently. He studied the heart shaped face of a blonde Skylander. She had a mute defiance in her gaze and the swords in her hands sparkled with, was that really lightning? "This might actually get interesting."

**On the deck of a yellow coloured submarine, one of a kind…**

Trafalgar Law was enjoying the sunlight the best he could. Soon they would continue to the next island and wouldn't resurface for some time. With lazy motions he threw a few silver coins to the newspaper bird. Apart from the newspaper he had also got some other papers, and… an eternal post? He gave it a confused look before he read the invitation.

"Hmm… It's been a while since I last enjoyed some good music." his signature smirk was plastered on his face as he started checking the bounty posters.

He felt a sting of childish glee burst in his chest when he saw that his bounty had been raised, but his face didn't show any excess emotions. He was nearing 500 million. But to his annoyance Kid and the Straw-hat had hit the 500 mark already.

There were also some bounty posters with unfamiliar faces. "The PunkRock pirates?" he thought and then made the connection.

With swift steps he made his way down to the control room.

"Shachi!"

"Yes, Captain?" the man at the rudder answered.

"Change of plans, follow this eternal post." He passed the things to Shachi, whose nose started bleeding at the sight of the picture. Law rolled his eyes at the perverted navigator before leaving the control room.

"I'll be in my office if there's an emergency."

As he sat behind the desk he heard Shachis voice from the speakers. "Prepare for diving!" Law closed his eyes in content, pulling down his hat. He also turned out the awakening buzzing from the crew preparing for departure.

Under the brim of the hat he smiled.

**Captain Eustass Kidds ship…**

"Killer, what do you know about the PunkRock pirates?" there was a hidden edge of fury under that calm tone. Killer looked up from the blade he was sharpening and showed no emotion. But then again it was hard to know when the man always wore that damned mask on his face.

"Hmm… The captain was the one who came up with the whole genre, punk-rock. She mixed the up-beat tempo in rock and the rebellious thoughts and feelings from punk. If I remember correctly the crew consists mostly of women." at this Kid stiffed in a dangerous manner. Killer didn't notice and continued with the report.

"The year we went to the New World the Captains bounty was a little over 100 million, but nobody really knew of them so most people didn't count her as a supernova. So I stopped following their movements." Killer went back to sharpening the blade, the stone in his hand moving in a back-and-forth movement. "Why do you ask this all of a sudden?"

"Seems as if she's been busy, she has a bounty of almost 600 million bellies." The loud thump of the sharpening stone falling to the ground echoed in the silence that followed. Kid took this as a sign and started giving out orders.

"Let's go and put on a show of our own." he said a smirk that could give the devil a run for his money plastered on his face. He sure as hell didn't like to lose, especially to a woman.

**Various other ships in the New World…**

"What a bitch!" Captain Jewelery Bonney said glaring daggers at the invitation, as if it was a snake or something. "We're going to her stupid concert and there I'll show her who's going to be the pirate queen." She gnawed the last of a pig leg and shouted at the cook to hurry with the pizza.

"Men, set sail for the Isle of Ongaku!" and without a second tough she threw the pig leg on the wall. There was a wet thud before it fell to the floor.

"The odds seem to be in favour for this little detour." Basil Hawkins voice had a certain kind of calmness when he spoke. The cards were floating in the air showing him glimpses of odds and different futures.

"50% chance of someone from the crew getting kidnapped, 0% chance of anyone dying today and a mere 5% of anyone from the crew getting hurt." he looked up to find the rest of the crew waiting patiently by his side. "These are the best odds we've had since we entered the New World."

"Why don't we go and enjoy some music then, Captain?" the man who spoke wasn't only thinking about the music. The PunkRock pirates were mostly females after all.

"Yes, raise the sails then men!" the magician said before turning to face the ocean. The odds had almost seemed like an _illusion_, that's how good they were.

Scratchmen Apoo was already on the island, walking aimlessly, wasting spare time. His crew were drinking to their hearts content at one of the local pubs, but the captain couldn't settle down.

He had received word from his spies that even Capone, Drake and Urouge the Monk were on their way. He was frantically pondering about the events that would unfold. He had no idea what they were. He'd only come to enjoy the music. "What are you really planning, Captain Muse?" He frowned slightly. He'd checked her up, but had found very little information of use. It was as if the marines, even the World Government itself, didn't want the world to know about her at all. But after the success of punk-rock that was quite an impossible feat. He sighed and headed back to the pub.

"I really need a drink!"


	2. Arrival at Ongaku island part 1

**Hello again ^^ I thought about updating this story once a week but the scenes are playing up in my mind one after another and I need to write them down, get this story going :) And last time I forgot the disclaimer so… I don't own enough imagination to come up with something as amazing like the One Piece world, that's Oda Eiichiros work… (My imagination was barely enough to come up with Muse and her crew)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and here's chapter one, Arrival at Ongaku Island.**

Bepo, the first mate of Trafalgar Law, followed his captain as they made their way through the village.

Everywhere he turned he felt weird smells and all those noises. He recognised a piano playing some soft foreign melody, but there was also sounds of drums and strings, was it guitars? Where ever he turned there were people playing or singing. Old, young, male, female, even the animals seemed to make music with their howling and meowing.

"Captain?" Bepo said. The white polar bear quickly glanced at the thin man beside him. He knew this must be stirring up old memories, but the younglings face was hidden by the spotted fuzzy hat.

"It's been a while Bepo, but we used to make some music of our own, remember?" The polar bear nodded his thoughts drifting away, to a time when Trafalgar Law still smiled real smiles and not those half smirks or whatsoever.

_The little polar bear cub sat in front of a fire. He looked around on the cottage walls. He heard strange noises. He had never heard anything like it. There in the corner was the thing that made those sounds. It was big, black and had three legs. At the head the lid seemed to have been opened and there sat two and a half humans. He hated humans. They were always evil and killed polar bears. Fuzzy polar bear furs were wanted trading loot and polar bear meat a local delight. _

"_That little human seems happy, sitting between his elders." The bear thought and envied him too. He missed his mother so much. He closed his eyes to hide the tears. Never show them any weaknesses or you're as good as dead. That was what the other bears had taught him, but he was different. The other bears couldn't understand the two legs language. He could._

_He snapped back as thin female hands wrapped around his small torso._

"_Come here, little one. You're a Trafalgar now." She went back to the noisemaking machine and sat the cub down next to the small human._

_The boy laughed even happier. "You're so soft!" Gently he stroke its fur before turning back to the, did that human woman say it was called a piano? The cub looked between the little human and the piano with confused eyes.'_

_The boy smiled. "Here, let me show you." He hit some random keys and to the bears amazement it sounded good. It rang funnily in his ears, filling them with pleasure. "Nice" he whispered quietly._

"_He can talk!" the boy shouted in excitement. "Come on teddy bear. Now it's your turn to play." He played the same keys again and after a few times the cub could follow, hitting the same keys with its paws._

_The older male smiled taking a fuzzy hat of his head and put it on the boy's unruly black hair. "Looks like you found a friend." he said smiling at them both. Even the female started laughing. Their laughter fitted perfectly and the cub played some keys that would match the laughter. He had excellent hearing after all._

_The boy looked shocked at him, but then shook his head and smiled. "Let's call you Bepo. I've always liked that name." The bear thought for a moment._

"_Yes, I like it too." he said a happy smile plastered on his face_.

Bepo was brought back to reality by some disturbing smells.

"Captain, I can sense Kidds and Hawkins scents further down the road. And the Mugiwara are half a mile to our right." Bepo said calmly. His captain had probably thought every aspect of this whole ordeal through.

"I know. Our hostess seems to have planned everything with the outmost caution." he said, his smirk not faltering at all.

"HURRY UP GUYS!" Luffy shouted already half way through the harbour.

Nami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"Nami you're even cuter when you're frustrated!" Sanji said making her glare daggers at him. But he was in a rose-coloured haze and didn't seem to notice.

"Soon Muse-chan, I'll be the one to sing you the songs of true and gentle love."

"Stupid curlybrows. Why do you never notice when a girl is out of your league." Zoro sighed earning one of Nico Robin's rare giggles.

"What did you say, marimo?" Sanji was out of the haze and ready to fight. Zoro ignored him when Robin tugged on his arm, dragging him along down the road.

"Robin, how can you break my heart like this?" Sanji seriously seemed at a loss.

"Too slow, and too stupid, curlybrows." Zoro answered in Robins place as he put an arm around said woman's waist.

"Oi, Sanji-kun!" Nami shouted waving to get the cooks attention.

The rest of the crew felt sweat drops form on their brows. "She wants something boring done." they thought in unison.

"Could you go and shop for supplies, try to find out something about the PunkRock pirates too, please?" the puppy eyes at the end weren't even needed. He was already of in full run praising his personal goddess Nami to everyone who wanted to hear.

"Chopper, you said your medical supplies are running out?" Nami turned to the, oh so cute, reindeer.

"Um… Yes, I need herbs and some ointments, and probably bandages to after this whole thing is done with." he thought for a moment. "And a few litres of blood to Sanji." he felt the sweat start appearing on his forehead.

"Okay." Nami said handing him some berries. She handed some to Franky too. "I don't know anything about ships, so anything we need for the Thousand Sunny." Franky lifted his arms over the left side of his head, his tattoos forming a perfect star. "Count on me!" he ran off in the same direction as Chopper and Nami turned back to the three remaining crew mates.

She looked from Robin to Zoro and back. "Do whatever you want." Nami's own smirk widened at the thought. "But the concert is on a ship at the harbour. So you." she pointed at Robin. "Make sure that he." she moved her finger to point at Zoro. "Does not get lost. Understood?" Robin made a mock salute as Zoro muttered something about "untrusting bastards" before they turned and left.

"Oi, Nami, do you mind if I have a look around?" Even though their musician was barely bones she saw the excitement in his face. It was the island of music after all.

She smiled. "Of course. If we landed on an island full of sea charts and maps I would have a similar feeling."

Whistling Brook continued happily taking in every bit of music he could at this wonderful island. "Yohohoho… I feel it in my bones. This is going to be our most amazing adventure ever, yohohoho…"

He didn't notice the figure hidden in the shadows. A small excited giggle exited her lips before she disappeared into thin air.

**A/N: When I wrote this it was actually twice as long, but I decided to split it in two. Part two might be posted tomorrow, we'll see if I have any spare time… **

**Ongaku = music**

**Review, anyone? Any form of criticism is welcome :)**


	3. Arrival at Ongaku island part 2

**Okay, it's been a week and I didn't have the time to put up anything sooner… A big thank you to Miss Doflamingo, kshi1205 and MsWildLuck for the reviews :) here's the second part of Arrival at Ongaku Island, enjoy and point out anything worthy of your criticism!**

**I don't own anything, except for the PunkRock pirate crew and captain…**

"Bring… me… more… FOOD!" Jewelery Bonney shouted, her voice filled with rage. "Where's my pizza? You annoying punks!" she wasn't actually angry at them, but she took out her fury on them, because the object of her rage was way out of her reach.

Capone sighed where he sat in front of her. "Such a vulgar woman." he thought. "What happened to the women who obeyed us men like gods?" he raised his voice to be heard over the female captain's grunts and eating noises.

"Relax, Bonney. You've never met the woman, how come you hate her so much?" he lifted a napkin to his already clean lips.

Bonney glared daggers at him and replied. "She's a pirate captain with a very high bounty, which makes us enemies. Besides she's a WOMAN!" the last word was spit right into his face, and Capone had difficulties hiding his annoyance, and disgust, from the pink haired woman.

"I see your eating habits haven't changed a bit, Jewel." a new voice had spoken. A very cold voice, which sent shivers down Bonney's spine, both of fear and of pleasure. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Eustass!" she jumped up as soon as she finished eating. "Fancy meeting you here." she wasn't all angry about not being over him yet. She'd had a crush on him when they were still rookies, and there had been a night a few years ago that was quite hard to forget…

"I guess you're also her for the show." Capone stated coolly, he didn't want to be second to some redhaired bastard with magnetic powers. "Hah, and people call me a freak!" he thought silently in his head.

"Yes, I am." Eustass "Captain" Kidd didn't even bother to look at the mafia boss. He barely glanced at the female captain, but there was something that forced him too. How she was as thin as she was with the amount of food she stuffed down he had no idea, but it seemed that all the extra fat had gone straight to her bust, and he didn't complain at all.

"There were other acquaintance's outside, let's go and have some fun…"

Right outside the door a giant monk with wings and a man with a blue and white mask sized each other up.

"Aaah… It fills one with a sense of déjà vu, doesn't it?" the monk sighed and smiled, not in the nice way of smiling. He couldn't see the expression on Killers face, but it wasn't necessary. The sharp blades in his hands said it all.

"It sure is. I remember scolding the two of you a few years ago." the voice of X-Drake echoed and when they turned around he stood there as if it was the most basic thing in the world.

"Yes, and I remember asking you a question, but not getting an answer. We're in the New World now. So tell me, Drake. How many have you killed?" the relaxed voice of Trafalgar Law surprised them all. He sat on a barrel with the giant sword leaning on the wall beside him and the polar bear first mate on his other side.

Right then Captain Kidd, with Bonney and Capone in his tail waters, came out of the restaurant. The air was thick with hostile intent when a light laughter was heard over the street.

The confused pirates searched with their eyes, but couldn't find the source of that mystery laughter. In the bears ears it sounded melodic. It was light and felt like rays of sun on his skin, or sounded like the first birds in spring. It was something that didn't fit in at a pirate gathering like this. It was too pure and feministic.

"I'm up here, you dickheads!" a female voice said, loud and clear from the roof tops above them.

"Two… Four… Six… hmm… there seems to be a few missing." her brow was furrowed, but then there was a quick lift of her shoulders. "Oh well, you made it much easier already."

Law couldn't make out anything of her appearance, but then her silhouette disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He just stared, and had no chance of wrapping his head around what was happening. But to his defence can be said that none of the other captains were making much progress either.

"If you would be so kind and follow me." Their eyes were turned back down and found a young woman with dark brown curls standing in the middle of the street with no worries at all. The woman was familiar to them all from the newly acquired bounty posters. Muse the "musician", Captain of the PunkRock pirates.

Law observed her with a lot of care and took in every millimetre of her body.

She wore a stripped black and purple miniskirt and a top which resembled a corset. Her high heels were of a black shiny material and on her head there was a purple coloured triangular captain's hat placed on her head.

To his amusement he saw Jewelery Bonneys face turn red with anger and she could only hold herself back for a few seconds. She grabbed a dagger from one of her crewmembers and threw it, aiming for the other woman's back.

But the dagger didn't find the target. It went right through her back and hit the wall on the other side of the street.

In a cool motion she turned around, her green catlike eyes had gotten a frozen tint to them.

"Good to know which of you ladies would be the backstabbing bitch." Law decided to let the insult slide; he wasn't here to pick a fight. Neither were any of the other pirates.

"Whatever, just follow me. And if you, Jewelery Anne Bonney, try anything like that again I'll gladly kick your ass so that even your grandchildren will feel it, and it will surely be both yours and theirs death."

Some of the weaker crewmembers shuddered and got angry looks from their captains. In silence all the pirates followed the Musician.

((()))(((((()))))))))))(((((((((((())))))))))))))) )))(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))((( (()

At a crossroad the PunkRock captain's body split into three, one _illusion_ running of into both directions.

"Don't mind them; they'll just pick up the missing supernovas."

She continued forward, and without any other options the others followed.

Even Kidd had grown tired. At least thirty times had he sent something flying at her, but everything went right through her.

"You might want to know that this isn't the real me." she spoke without turning around. "I'm just a mirror image, an _illusion_."

They didn't really understand what she meant, but the assassination attempts stopped.

In the harbour there lay a huge ship. The ships flag wore a Jolly Roger. The Jolly Roger was decorated with a keynote and some instruments.

(())))(((())))(((((((((())))))))(((((((((()))))))) ))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((( )))

Down below deck, in the captains room to be precise, sat a woman with dark brown curls. She sat behind a desk with her eyes closed. Before her on the desk there was a stack of bounty posters.

"Muse-sama, the crowds have started to pour down to the harbour." the captain, Muse-sama, opened her eyes just as a blonde haired woman came in through the door. Muse observed her first mate over her toes, she had her boot clad feet on the desk.

"Tell the band to start warming up, Elyza." the blonde bowed and walked out. She trusted her captain with all of her heart and had heard in her voice a seriousness she didn't hear too often.

Back in the captain's office Muse had stood up and stretched like a giant cat. She walked over to a huge mirror checking her appearance one last time. At the same time she performed some simple voice warming exercises.

"This sure is going to take a lot." she thought. She blinked a few times before her lips curved upwards into a self-confident smirk. "It's so going to be worth it." she thought. She turned around and headed for the door.

As she came out into a hallway the four other members of the band were already there waiting for her. She let out a laugh. Not like the light one in front of the other pirates, but a happy, excited genuine laugh.

"Now my darlings, It's show time!"

**Reviews please? I would like any form of criticism, comments, what you liked, disliked and what else you can find to give me… so, please *puppy eyes* review!**


	4. The Show

**It feels funny how much I've planned for this story, compared to how many chapters I've actually published… Thanks too: kshi1205, 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** seat, and Miss Doflamingo for the reviews**

**But whatever, enjoy the show (this is going to be a longer chapter than the other ones) and I only own Muse and her crew, the rest belongs to Oda :/**

**(((((((())))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))) )))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) )))**

"Ehhh?! She disappeared!" Monkey D. Luffys voice was heard through the whole harbour, but the townspeople were used to uncivilized pirates and didn't pay much attention to him.

"Luffy, it wasn't the real her." Robin reassured trying to hold back a laugh. Her captain's face was just too funny. His eyes were about to pop out anytime now and his rubber jaw swiped the deck. Even Nami who had been angry only seconds ago had to admit that he was quite a dope.

"I did some research." Robin said. "And I found out that she's eaten the _Sakkaku no Mi_. The _illusion fruit_." She had everyone's attention now.

"She was a rising star in the Nobles music business and they forced her to eat it." She had made a disgusted face. Everyone, except maybe Luffy, knew about the Nobel music business horrible reputation. It was made only for the nobles, and whoever became a musician would never leave Mariejois. "The effects of the fruit made her shows legendary, but they also helped her escape."

Her talking was interrupted by a high-pitched female voice behind her.

"Well if it isn't the Strawhats." there was a devious laugh and when the Strawhats turned around, weapons already in hand, they faced not only Jewelry Bonney, but also many of the other Supernovas.

"Now, now." Gang Bene Capone said, making a, what's supposed to be, calming gesture with his hand. "We're not here looking for fights."

"Yeah, at least I'm just here for the show." X-Drake added, pulling his hat slightly down to hide his eyes.

A huge verbal battle was about to begin when…

"SHHH… It's about to begin." Up in the crow's nest sat Scratchmen Apoo and some of his underlings.

This was too much for Kidd, who was about to make every metallic object hit the other man's head.

"Please, Eustass-ya, the monkey had a point when he said the show was beginning." Trafalgar Law said. He sure as hell didn't want to be close when Kidd exploded.

There was a happy squeal from Luffy who recognised the other man. "You're also here!" he beamed at Law, who sighed inwardly.

"Why am I surrounded by monkeys?" he thought pinching the bridge of his nose in a casual manner.

Their little chat was once again interrupted, but not only by a shushing Apoo, the Scratchmen had been joined by Brook and the musician from Bonney's crew.

Close to the reeling stood Usopp, Chopper and two guys from the Heart pirate's crew, one with "Penguin" written on his cap, with similar expressions.

They stood on a ship that was quite big, but around them were at least 70 other just as big ships all surrounding the mother of all ships about 500 meters out at sea.

The mother ship was splitting and in a matter of minutes there was a huge stage in the middle of the ocean.

Purple lights and mysterious smoke draped the stage and there were black silhouettes of drums, a guitar and a keyboard hiding in the smoke.

"Hello my dearies, it's been a while since last time." a silky woman voice said. The words echoed over the sea waking up strange feelings in the pirate's bodies. Bepo felt his sensitive ears being crushed by the fans shouting and screaming.

"The marines came quite close last time, and they'll probably show up today too." The woman herself had appeared on the stage waving happily, but there were secrets hidden in her little smile.

"Who are you?" Law thought, truly fascinated by her brown locks and fearless face. There weren't many women at sea, but she was something totally different.

"Oh, my dearies, I don't deserve your praise and love. I'm only a filthy pirate." there were many raised eyebrows on the Supernovas ship. "But last time was a night to remember, and I'm going to turn this night into one of equal importance."

She bowed her head, and for once had a serious expression. The crowd noticed her tension and became silent.

"Today it is exactly three years ago since a huge event shook the very ground of our existence. Three years ago the worst generation sat sail for the new world." There was something embarrassing in hearing your names from a huge star. Jewelery Bonney didn't like it, they were rivals, not freaking best friends or something.

"Three years ago we lost two great pirates in a great war. Edward Whitebeard Newgate and Portgas D. Fire-fist Ace. These two men lived and died as pirates, great warriors of the sea." Usopp felt a tear fall down his cheek, but he didn't turn red from embarrassment. "These are the tears of a man." he thought not showing any more emotion than those silent tears. Beside him he saw his captain. The young boy had frozen on the spot and couldn't move because of the tumbling emotions inside of him. "Why would someone who doesn't even know Ace give him so much respect?" her bounty was even larger than his brothers, so why did she give him so much worth?

"But those aren't the only lost souls out there." Her gaze swept over the crowds. "We all have lost dear people, some more than others. They've died or left, leaving us behind. So let's get this feast started with _I'd Do Anything._

The guitar started playing, static chords vibrating the air around them.

_Another day, is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time. But you're out there, And I'm here waiting…_

Luffy closed his eyes and thought about his home village. The adventurous life he'd lived with Ace and Sabo.

When he opened one eye to follow the show he saw a familiar figure beside him. "Ace!" he gasped, and the figure gave him a thumbs up, before vanishing.

_And I wrote this letter, in my head, 'Cuz so many things were left unsaid._

_But now you're gone and I can't think straight._

Zoro swore that he felt a small hand on his forearm, and in the corner of his eye he saw a flash from a training sword. "Kuina."

_This could be, the one last chance, to make you understand, yeah._

Robins mind went back to that faithful day in Ohara, the first and last time she saw her mother. Nami bursted out in tears as she felt the scent of oranges. "I'm sorry Najiko, oh Bellemére."

_I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past._

"I'm coming Laboon, you just wait." Brook said feeling his bones vibrate from the powerful music.

Chopper remembered his two masters. The one who wanted to cure the world, but didn't have any skills, and the one who had the skills, but didn't seem to care about the world. He felt something tickle his nose and it was a rosy cherry blossom petal. There were more of them floating down and he made a little happy dance.

He stopped when his nose felt a delicious smell. His feet moved by themselves when he followed the scent of cotton candy.

_I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? 'Cuz I know I won't forget you._

Trafalgar Law once again stood in front of his parents, as so many times before in his nightmares. But there was something different about them.

"Whatever you chose we'll always be proud of you." his mother said a pretty smile matching her kind eyes.

"You've grown into quite a doctor." his father said. "Remember to always stop the bleeding first." If the blood was flowing out of the body it meant the heart was still beating. Medicine basics.

Then he noticed the little girl behind them. She must have been around nine years old, with wheat blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Law please, you have to let me go!" tears falling from her eyes. "You can't keep living in the past."

Law shook his head. Was this one of the Musicians _illusions? _These people had been dead for nearly 15 years…

_Together we, broke all the rules, dreaming of dropping out of school._

_And leave this place, to never come back._

Kidd didn't want to see. He didn't even want to acknowledge that those memories existed. But the damn song forced him to watch, and he saw bloodied hands. His own hands.

The anger, fear and guilt all came back in a rush and a whole bunch of faces flashed before his mind's eye. He had lost so many and to save himself he'd buried all the memories. Then he was free to murder without feeling guilt, always wearing that devious smile, but never showing true emotion.

But the walls were breaking and when Killer glanced over at his boss he noticed a single tear on his cheek. He smiled at the thought. "Good to know even the captain is only human."

_So now, maybe after all these years, if you miss me have no fear._

_I'll be here, I'll be waiting._

Bepo remembered the last winter with his clan. His mother and siblings, oh how he missed them. The bittersweet memories turned sour when the hunters came into view. He laid there, only blood pools keeping him company, until the Trafalgar couple found him.

Why was it so hot all of a sudden? He really needed some ice-cream.

"Ice-cream and cotton candy! Free tastes only today!" Bepos ear twitched in excitement. Well, it couldn't hurt if he only took a taste.

Trafalgar Law was too busy dealing with his inner struggle to notice his first mate moving over to an ice-cream shop that hadn't been there minutes ago.

_This could be the one last chance, to make you understand. And I just can't let you leave me once again._

Jewelery Bonney didn't notice her second in command sneaking of to take a leak.

Her head was spinning as her thoughts surrounded one man only. What she'd thought had been a mere crush, could it actually be love? As she looked over at the red head her cheeks turned a light pink and she felt her stomach tighten. Her eyes roamed his body for a few seconds, before she turned her gaze back to the stage. She sure hated that woman so much, but she put it on her mental to-do list to thank her for simplifying her emotions.

_I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms…_

The last refrain played and the pirates stared mesmerized at the "Musician".

"What… just happened?" X-Drake broke the silence. Everyone noticed the small shiver in his voice, but nobody could blame him. They'd all felt the memories resurface.

The fallen monk grinned like a madman.

"Think how much power she must possess if she can do that through the whole concert." Robin nodded in agreement, placing her hand in Zoros.

"She's already done at least three clones, probably more. This show will go on for hours. I'm shivering just thinking about what her true power must be." She shivered and moved closer to Zoro, who put his arm around her, earning deathly glares from a certain cook.

"Robin-ya is quite right." Law spoke up. "We have a very powerful opponent. We might even have to join forces." He wasn't the only one who gritted their teeth at that statement. "But by observing her performance today we might get the upper hand."

He let the words sink in as the band started playing the next song.

**(The rest of the concert from Brooks point of view, he's the only qualified musician in my opinion)**

Brook had to hand it to them. They sure could put on a show. The trust and loyalty in the band could be heard. The bass and guitar leaned at each other neither one making too much, or too little, sound.

"She sure knows how to sing, wonder if I might get to see her panties, yohoho…" A totally unnecessary thought, but he thought it anyway being the pervert he was.

He felt in his heart her passion to make music. And she made the crowd feel the same things she felt. Tears streamed down their faces in a slow ballad, shouts of happiness in an up-beat rock song. The rebellious looks the fans had on their faces during some of the punkier songs made him almost laugh out loud.

As time passed the sun began to sink into the waves. The last song, an acoustic lullaby was sung when the shouting started.

"The marines are on their way!"

At once every pirate was awake, but there wasn't any panic. The captains bid their time and were about to leave the ship when a rope ladder was thrown down from the mother ship. When had it come so close?

"Please climb on board."

There on the reeling stood Element Wielder Elyza, a serious impression on her face.

Now was when the different crews started to notice the missing crewmembers.

"Eh, where's Chopper?" Franky shouted realising the tanuki, eh, reindeer doctor was missing.

"Captain, Bepo is gone too!" Shachi squeaked, readying himself for a punch. The punch didn't come.

"RAILEY!" YOU'RE DEAD MEAT WHEN I FIND YOU!" Bonney was more than angry about her missing first mate.

Elyza sighed and restrained herself from facepalming. They hadn't noticed until now? "No wonder the evening has been so uneventful, we were waiting for a full blown war." she drew a breath and spoke in a calm voice.

"They are already on the ship." At this statement the pirates froze and turned to stare at her.

"And what are you implying by that, Elyza-ya? Law said coolly. He hated when people messed with his crew, especially Bepo. He was his oldest friend and the doctor had a soft spot for the bear.

"That you should get your asses hauled up this ladder, before the marines come and catch you all."

Some of the pirate captains, scratch that, all the captains bent over and laughed at her words.

"You don't seriously think pirates of our calibre would be captured by some weak marines?" He had a dangerous smirk plastered on his face.

Elyza watched her nails in a bored manner.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you." This time it was she who smirked, and Law felt some of his courage flush down a drain somewhere. "Firstly, your ships were moved during your stay in the town, so you have no way to flee. Secondly, each and every one of you is missing crewmembers, some that are quite important, aren't I right? And thirdly, we knew the marines were coming since we sent out the posters. There hasn't been a single concert which hasn't ended in fights with the marines." She jumped down in a casual manner and walked over to the rope ladder.

"Besides, Muse-samas reputation is higher than yours, but because of the invitations they might send some backup. I believe their forces could be compared to a buster call." she winked at Robin.

"How can she know?" the black-haired woman thought as her hand gripped harder onto Zoro's. Elyza raised her eyebrows. "Reason enough?"

Inwardly she giggled, the Straw-hats were a calm bunch, no emotion showing, except for Robins shaking hands.

The lower ranked crewmembers from the others crews were already climbing for their lives. She could see how the wheels turned in Trafalgar Laws head, trying to come up with a solution, but finding none.

When he turned around to give the order he stopped in his tracks. The only ones left on the smaller ship were those who possessed bounties.

"After you, ladies." He bowed slightly and made a gesture with his free hand, the other gripping the nodachi. Because of his gentlemanly manners towards Robin, Nami and Bonney, he received killing glares from Zoro and Sanji, a chuckle from the Element wielder and outright laughter from Kidd and Luffy.

One after another they climbed up the ladder, Brook was the last one. He could already make out marine ships at the horizon. They would make it, but it would be tight.

"Yohohoho, the bones never lie." he mumbled for himself. "But they break easily, yohohoho…"

When he reached the deck he was tired. It was night time and there were figures lying sprawled all over the deck. Without a second thought he joined them.

**If you made it this far, please review. I'm sorry about the long chapter, the next one will be of average length (this one was about double as long).**

**The song: I'd do anything – Simple plan. Listen it during reading for a heightened experience. And Sakkaku means illusion (or that was what google said…) Have a nice week, next chapter will be posted in the end of next week :) **

**Any form of criticism, questions (I might not give you an outright answer, sorry) or comments are truly welcome.**


	5. Waking up

**Here's a new chapter for you ^^ Thanks to Miss Doflamingo, kshi105, MsWildLuck and 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat for the reviews :) I hate myself for making Muse who she is in this chapter, but it's necessary! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, the only Supernova that's rightfully mine is Muse the Musician **

**PS. The beginning might seem weird, but I'm just trying to put some of the other Supernovas in the spotlight…**

Gang Bege Capone had no memory of readying himself for bed. So why was he waking up on a strangers ship?

He wasn't even lying in a bed. The surface was wooden and hard. He felt his spine crack, and groaned in displeasure.

"Oi, Muse-sama, the guests are waking up." The annoying voice was high-pitched and feminine.

He started moving around, trying to open his eyes. When he finally succeeded he noticed something that worried him.

He was surrounded by his own crewmembers, but they weren't the only ones. There were a lot of other people groaning and moving about. His scheming mind started thinking of hundreds of plans, but he stopped dead in his tracks when a pair of boots stepped in front of him.

"Oh fuck, I'll never trust Frank with finding entertainment ever again." he mumbled, slowly lifting his gaze to the person in front of him.

The boots were black with a tint of purple. They went up to her knees, oh yes it was a she. He shivered slightly at the sight of those legs. She wore a frilled mini skirt in the same tones as her boots.

He was brought back to reality when she moved. She stopped at an old straw hat, bending down to pick it up. Here arms were toned and her shoulders were adorned with a pair of wing tattoos.

All this time he didn't see her face, it was hidden behind brown wavy locks and a purple captain's hat.

His eyes widened when he recognized her from the concerto last night.

((((())))(((((((((((((()))))))))))))(((((((((((((( (())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((

Monkey D. Luffy woke up with a great yawn. He sat up and blinked, once, twice.

"MEEEAAATT!" SMACK! His roar was cut short by a furious Nami.

"Moron, we're clearly not on Thousand Sunny so shut up!" her voice was barely audible, but Luffy knew not to talk back when Nami was angry. It didn't stop him from whining like a dog thought.

"Nami-chan, you're so cute when you're angry!" Sanji shouted in delight, a drop of blood falling from his nose. Nami sought the crowds worriedly, why wasn't Chopper already fixing him?

"Go back to sleep, stupid cook." Zoro said hitting the cook, with the hilt of a sword, in the head.

A war was about to break out, when Luffy started shouting in despair.

"My straw hat, where is it?"

Suddenly someone held it right in front of his face, making him come to a sudden stop.

"Oh, thank you." he said, grabbing the hat and putting it on his head. "I like you." he continued. "You didn't run away with my treasure. Wanna join my nakama?"

The brunette that stood towering over him smiled sweetly.

"How about… no." her answer was simple. "Someone needs to look after these guys, aren't I right?" She lifted her hands up and suddenly the supernovas were surrounded by at least a thousand enemy pirates.

How ruthless and unmerciful must the captain be, to be able to command a crew this large?

Law was speechless, even if Bepo wasn't missing they'd still don't have a chance.

The wheels were turning inside the head of X-Drake too. He'd remembered the woman from the night before, but what could she possibly want with all the supernovas from the worst generation?

A wicked grin had appeared on the face of Muse the Musician.

"I challenge you, fellow supernovas from the worst generation to a Ongaku Davy Back battle."

She crossed her arms confidently over her chest. Kidd had just come too. Else ways he would've tried to kill her even before the challenge.

"As pledge, why don't use your missing crewmembers?" Behind her grinning figure appeared a seastone cage. Everybody's eyes widened simultaneously. Chopper, Bepo, Railey, Frank Nitti, plus many more, were locked up. Each of them were quite important members in the pirate crews.

"Ehh! Chopper when did you go missing?" Luffy shouted in surprise. Nami sighed at her captain's stupidity, why did she ever go out with him that one time?

"That bitch!" Law murmured under his breath, beside him his two head mechanics were running around panicking. In one of the corners in the cage a very depressed Bepo sat, head down, apologizing over and over again.

"Now, if even one of you refuses I'll sell them all as slaves at the very next island." Her vicious grin was bordering on madness. "You can try fighting me, but even if you all attacked together you wouldn't land a single hit."

Law felt his heart harden. He had a reputation of being heartless, but he had one, and it ached for his crew. He loathed her, more than anything. Nobody touched his first mate, his best friend, and got away with it.

But he could, and he would, play it by her rules. He didn't know enough about the _illusion_ fruit to make a direct attack.

He heard Kidd whisper on his right side, but didn't think much of it.

"If he was weak enough to get caught we don't need him." Kidd whispered to the masked man beside him. But Killer knew his captain, and that expression of excitement meant there was more to it.

"But we could bid our time and find her weak spots, before killing her and earning us more reputation."

Killer nodded, his captain's plan was good.

But Kidd hadn't noticed what his first man had. All those opponents were illusions.

"This power of hers, what's its real strength?" he thought. He knew his captain was strong, but he also knew he wasn't strong enough to take on the Musician.

On the other side of the ship Hawkins was lining up the cards. No deaths, slight injuries, what's this? Some of the supernovas had a chance of alliance.

He turned to watch the back of the musician, what was her true motive?

Some of the weaker crewmembers got scared and spontaneous attacks got more and more frequent.

Hawkins blinked when the masked first man of the Kidd pirates shouted.

"You morons, don't you realize they're all illusions." Hawkins face betrayed nothing, but Urouge the Mad Monk grinned like a mad man.

Killer noticed he hadn't been the only one shouting, the green haired first man in the straw hat crew had also shouted similar things.

"Ahh… There were people who actually saw trough the illusions." Muse didn't sound annoyed, no, she was having so much fun. But she didn't like to act cold. It was necessary thought. These were supernovas from the worst generation, she was playing with fire. Her grin widened, she liked fire.

"May I presume that you two are swordsmen?" A series of puffs and the thousand crew members were gone.

Usopps knees were trembling. "I could sure make use of that power." he thought. It would make his lies more believable.

"Now, I'll ask you one more time. Who's in for a Davyback fight?"

The eleven captains were weighting the pros and cons, one after another agreeing to the fight.

The majority of them actually cared about their crewmembers, and the likes of Capone and Kidd just wanted to have some fun. Besides they hadn't noticed any other ships than this one.

"Excellent!" Muse clapped her hands in childish excitement. Many of the pirates gave her confused looks. What happened to the cold and calculated pirate she was seconds before. "Let's begin round one!" she grabbed a guitar from a secret locker in the ship and started explaining. "The lyrics are an important part of a song. By using only words the contestant must make the crowds feel different kinds of emotions. Elyza will act as the judge. The three best will get a point." A blonde woman walked out from the depts of the ship. Zoro recognized her from the bounty poster.

By the time Kidd was getting annoyed. "What's the meaning of this whole fight?"'

Muse gave him a calculating look. "I already know you can fight, your bounties tell as much, but I need some strong guys to help me with a thing, but I can't stand people who can't appreciate music." she gave him a small smile. "Besides it's fun to annoy people. Especially tight headed ones, like you."

Against his will, Law had to admire her acting skills. She was hard to figure out, always changing her act, but one thing he'd realized. She wasn't one to hurt strangers, so Bepo was safe.

This made him relax and now he was pondering what she might need help with. It must be big, right?

"You have a few minutes to choose your contestants." Elyza, the blonde woman, said. "A quick tip, the one you chose should be quick witted and good at lying, it may help."

At these words the straw hat crew started laughing. All, except for a long nosed young man. This match might be settled before it even started.

**A/N: If you made it this far, please take some time to review.**

**I'm sorry if you got confused or something, there are a lot of characters and some of them might get ignored at times :/ There will be a cut in the character list after a few chapters…**

**Lastly, arigatou once again for reading this far :) Hope you liked it!**


	6. Round 1

**Hi again! Gods how time goes fast, a week feels like nothing… The second round is up, time for some dancing… Thank you for the reviews: 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Miss Doflamingo, TheRoseJr, MsWildLuck, kshi1205, Shiningheart of ThunderClan! And if you feel confused about something, remember everything happens for a reason ^/^ There's a lot of pairings in this one (and some bromance X3)**

**(PS I told you about my driving license test last time… Well I failed the first time, but I passed the retaking :DD now it's only the practical part left ^/^) Anyways enjoy round 2!**

**(((())))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((**

One after another the contestant of the remaining crews pulled out one of those small balls. Almost all the crews had picked their own captains to participate, except for the Strawhats and Heart pirates.

Robin who had volunteered, she had always liked dancing, could feel the excitement build up inside of her. But she was anxious too. This was clearly going to be a pair dance and both Sanji and Zoro would throw major tantrums if another man would dance with her. Well, she couldn't care less. They were always worrying too much. But she still found it cute, especially in Zoro, who else ways was so strong and had that "I-don't-care-about-anything-attitude".

"The ones to pick a ball of same colour are going to form pairs. No complaining, even if you're both men."

Everybody felt droplets of sweat form on their foreheads. Were these people serious? But it was too late. The blonde was already moving about holding the bag in a firm grip. First up was one of the submarine mechanics of the Heart pirates. He was nervous and his hand shook slightly from the pressure. All eyes were on his hand as it emerged into the bag.

With a deep breath he gripped one of the round objects in the bag and pulled it out. It was a sky blue with the word 'Hip' engraved on the surface. Nothing happened as the skylander moved on walking over to the Kid pirates next to them. Captain Kid grinned as he in a quick motion snatched a ball from the bag. It was as red as fire. There was something written on this ball too. 'sa'

"What's the meaning of these?" he huffed moodily. Elyza only shook her head as she continued to Captain X-Drake who seemed ready to face any challenge she would throw against him. With determination he took out a green ball from the bag. The ball was as green as grass, with the word 'go' adorning its top. His determined face turned to one of puzzlement.

On the inside Elyza had so much fun. She enjoyed every confused face, every irritated sound from the 'Captain' Kid, the strawhat monkey trying to understand, and failing. Heck, even the Surgeon of death scowling and trying to figure out her captain amused her. "It's only proof her personality is contagious." She felt her stomach tighten as she thought about her captain. It often seemed her captain didn't have any preference when it came to… ahem… sexual stuff. It didn't matter if the one to keep her company at night was male or female. This often worried her blonde first mate. Not the bisexuality, but the fact that she was so reckless. "She should find someone and settle down." Her mind darkened at the thought. "Oh right, she won't settle down before she gets her revenge." Her thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash.

"Seems as if someone pulled the black ball." she pointed out, quickly checking the remaining crews. It was Scratchmen Apoo and the Air pirates who had disappeared. Good. This was the only part of the plan that wasn't so thought through. But it had still gone well, which satisfied her.

"Half way through." she stated. "Time to find out who's going to be your…" she looked at the men holding the balls, still unable to move after the bright flash." …partners." She walked towards the pink haired woman. Jewelery Bonney showed no fear as she pulled out a second fire red ball. 'Sal'.

"Follow Rin into one of the rooms, you two." The girl, with the braids, ran up to the blonde when her name was mentioned. Silently she motioned to the two captains to follow her down the stairs.

Elyza kept on walking. She came to a halt in front of Gang Bege Capone. He was lighting a cigarette and bidding his time before pulling out a white ball from the bag.

Everyone studied the white ball intently. "Oi, Blondie." Penguin shouted. Trafalgar Law wanted to smack him on the head for his rudeness. But he contained himself. Let Penguin make a fool out of himself. "Why doesn't the white ball have any writing?"

She turned back and looked at the white ball. "That's why" a quick nod in the general direction of the white ball before turning back and moving towards Robin.

The ball was becoming darker by the second. From white to a light grey, to a darker grey until it became black. At this point they all knew what the black ball meant, except for Zoro who was still sleeping, but finally awoke because of the third flash.

"Why can't I choose a ball?" Luffy whined, but Nami was gripping him around his waist, just to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. "Luffy you can't dance, I if anyone, should know." She sighed as he turned to face her giving her the puppy eyes with a quivering lower lip. She moved her hands to his cheeks. "I'm sorry captain, but a no means no." All his energy seemed to go out of him as he sat down on the floor, pouting and ignoring Nami who had sat herself down in his lap. He soon gave up the ignoring and braced her in a very elastic hug. She giggled and felt a little more at ease. That was until Robin picked up the sky blue ball with the word 'hop' engraved on it. "All hell's going to break loose." She muttered as she watched Zoros reaction when his girlfriend was led away with a stranger in a white jumpsuit and a funny hat. Usopp struggled to hold back both him and Sanji and it was a miracle how he actually managed to hold back two of the three strongest Strawhat pirates at once.

"You can follow Ronya." A woman with very short purple hair and green commando coloured pants signed to follow her and both Shachi and Robin did as they were told. Down the stairs and into the darkness, or so it seemed to everybody else.

"Last but not least." Elyza said, as she held the bag in front of the Magician. Hawkins pulled up, what the cards already had told him, a green ball. 'Tan'.

"Shasha, go make them ready, if you would." A dark haired youngling with a northerners facial features started moving down the same stairs. It was quite odd because he had a lot of resemblance to another northerner on the same ship. Penguin curiously looked over at his captain. "Captain did you..?"

"Yes, Penguin" His captain answered him. "He seems to be from our home island."

There was quite a round of gasps, but the blonde woman only smirked as if she knew something no one else did.

((((())))))))))))((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((

About half an hour later the first couple started the show. Luffy and Nami had fallen asleep; she in his lap, but nobody seemed to mind. Sanji and Zoro had calmed down, but everybody saw that Zoro still had a hand on the hilt of the cursed sword and Sanji had been chain smoking since Robin went down those stairs. But know she had appeared and everybody let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

A beat started pumping from somewhere on the ship and Robin started moving to the very beat. She didn't wear her normal clothes, but a pair of neon green mini shorts together with a purple sports bra and a grey leather jacket on top.

Her feet moved as if she had been doing this all her life. Her arms made waves, some locking moves and even some tutting. Half a minute into the song she was joined by Shachi. He didn't were his jumpsuit or funny hat, and under the neon green tank top you could actually see his abs. He wasn't as good as Robin, but he didn't fall far behind.

About half way through the song his face turned red as Robin turned to him and started pumping the air only centimetres from him. He ran his hand close down her body as he suppressed a shiver. The eyes of the marimo headed swordsman promised pain and maybe even death to him if he didn't stop right now. But his captain's calm eyes urged him to continue. They'd made it this far and wouldn't give up just because of some straw hat bastard.

Robin was enjoying this. She'd always liked dancing. But her whole body ached for it to be Zoro and not one of the heart pirates she would dance with. "I must go dancing with Zoro sometime."

It didn't take long for the song to end and as it did Robin ran straight into the waiting arms of Zoro. She whispered something that made him blush slightly, but he nodded and grinned, before bringing her face to his.

Shachi walked sheepishly back to his crew were he was met with something like "Unfair, dude!" "Haha you're dead meat…" and "Did you see the green haired guy? He wanted to split you right on the spot!"

The shiver he had suppressed earlier came back when he felt someone glare on his retreating back and he didn't need to turn around to know that this someone had green hair and carried three swords.

((((((())))))))))((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))( ((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((( ((((((()))))))))))))))((((())))

Second on the stage were Hawkins and Drake. Both were wearing black pants and V-necked shirts. There were a lot of whistling and cheering from the pirates, but there were no outright homophobic reactions.

Their expressions were completely formal and the one you would have when a stranger asks for directions. But they weren't strangers, a thing not many knew, but they were actually childhood friends. Living in neighbouring towns on the same island in the sea called the north blue. And now when they slowly danced to the tune of a tango a lot of memories resurfaced.

((()))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))) )))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))) ))))))))))))))))))))((((((())))

"_Basil, I want to become a marine when I grow up." The little brown haired boy smiled a big smile. It went from side to side and his ears lifted in excitement. "I want everyone to be equal, but I also want to sail the sea." The two boys gazed out at the ravaging beauty called the sea. She was quite calm that day and the cold northern winds didn't faze the boys at all. Both had lived their whole lives on this vast island in the North blue and didn't fear the cold weather. _

"_You sure about that?" Basil the blonde asked him. When Drake only nodded seriously he sighed and took out his deck of cards from his pocket. Shuffling them once, twice, then handing them to his friend who was used to this and shuffled them a third time, at the same time thinking about his future as a marine._

"_You are going to feel betrayal, but there will always be someone who loves you for who you are. She's as old as earth itself and holds even Davy Jones locker in her palms." Basil looked up at Drake. "I think it means the marines will betray you, but you'll still sail the sea. Oh look!" he furrowed his brows, only three small things above both of his eyes. "I think I'm going to sail the sea too, but as a pirate." Drake's eyes widened at his friends words. "What are you saying? I always thought you wanted to become a detective like in the stories?" The blonde shook his head. "You're going to need a friend when the time comes, and I'll be there for you… They smiled and shook hands. "Let's always be friends."_

_((((((((()))))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))) )))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))) ))))))))))))))))(((((((((()))))_

_The years went by. Drake advanced in the ranks among the marines. Everywhere he saw injustice he fixed things. But soon he noticed some of the marines didn't take their missions seriously. Others misused the power given to them. Of course there were good people. He'd been Aokji's apprentice during the Ohara incident and knew about the man helping a little girl. And Garp was a hero in the true meaning of the word. But the most of those bearing the kanji of 'justice' on their backs spred more injustice than they fixed._

_After many years of serving the marines he gave up. Somehow he found himself on his home island. There he lay in the snow, not caring if a comet would have hit him and he'd died right on the spot. But as he lay there he remembered blonde long hair and funny eyebrows, a deck of cards and the freedom of a pirate flag._

_With a jolt he sat up and started running to the harbour. From the market he bought the necessary supplies. A few lads in marine uniforms he didn't recognize met him in front of the ship he just purchased. _

"_You're the one they call X-Drake aren't you?" he nodded and to his surprise they fell down to their knees. "Please let us sail with you, we're tired of the marines injustice!" He chuckled slightly. "Rise, please as pirates we're all just as worthy." His face had a look of determination. The wound on his chin was still fresh from the battle only days ago. "Let's save the world in our own way." "Aye captain!"_

_He stood at the steering wheel. "Let's head for the Grand Line!" When they started their journey they were about five people, but before entering the Grand Line they had grown to a healthy number of twenty five, all x-marines and all men looking for freedom under the Jolly Roger. And all through the journey X-Drake had only one thought in his mind. "I'll find you, my friend. I'll find you in the Grand Line. And I'm sorry for doubting you."_

_((((((((((()))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))) )))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))) ))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))_

"How long ago was it since we used to play detectives on our home island, Basil?" X-Drake said. He ignored the now silent crowds as he twined and swirled the blonde back and forth.

In his opinion the song ended way to fast, but emotion was weakness so he showed none. When they struck the ending pose, Drake bending down over Basil, who had one foot in the air, the applause was deafening. As each of them walked to their respective crews there were the faintest of blushes on both men's cheeks. But nobody seemed to notice. There was a lot of fist bumping and "Bromance for life!" crap spinning around until Jewelery Bonney appeared on stage with the sexiest dress ever clinging to her body.

(((((())))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))

Eustass Kid stood beside her and as the spicy salsa rhythm started they started dancing. Salsa is known to be passionate, but this was on a totally different level. You could feel the sexual tension in between them. Only a selected few knew about their history and the rest thought it was only the genre of the dance, but the newly qualified love Dr. Law saw the sparks, the chemistry and, dare he say it? Love, between his rivals.

The formerly mentioned sexy dress was a blood red colour. It was full of sparkles and loose strands of fabric, which swirled back and forth in time with her hips. Her hair was curled and fell down to her shoulders. She really liked the attention and the feeling of Eustass hand in hers. He looked so handsome in black pants that hugged his legs and a red open shirt haphazardly tucked into his pants.

"I've always thought of her as a sister, but how can I think of my 'sister' as sexy?" Kid was seriously confused about his feelings. He could pull an act of annoyance and a bad temper, but everything concerning the pink haired woman made him confused. He had never admitted it to anyone, even himself, before. But all the music drew out strong feelings. But not only euphoric ones, but also the guilt he felt from his past. But right now the upbeat salsa only made him feel desire. He desired the woman in front of him and he could have sworn the same feelings played up in her eyes.

But all too soon the rhythms stopped, and heavily panting they walked back to their waiting crews. "Nice job, captain!" Railey shouted from the cage to his female captain.

The people in the cage had decreased since the beginning of round one, but nobody seemed to panic anymore. It seemed as if the whole thing was a show, or contest, or something. The Hawkins pirate had taken out a pack of cards of his own and the whole lot of them were playing poker without any problems in the world. Only thing disturbing the peace was Chopper instructing Usopp how to treat Sanjis bleeding nose. The red salsa dress had been too much for him.

"Congratulations, all of you made it through round two." Elyza smiled a genuine smile at them. "Now it's time for the Grand Finale." She turned to Rin who stood beside her. "Could you go after the..?" She didn't get to finish the sentence because a flushed Muse had ran up the stairs and straight into her making them both fall over.

As the PunkRock captain sat on her first mate, straddling her she screamed in delight. "I finally made the perfect song for when we rebuild the world!" In her excitement she bent over and kissed the light lips of her blonde first mate. "Rin, never mind she seem to have found the way herself." The blonde's voice seemed oddly strained and slightly husky. "Captain would you like to judge the final round? It's your alliance after all." At this the brunette looked up and around her. All pirates were staring at her, except for Nami and Luffy. "Ah how cute they look!" she thought. But back to the problem at hand, almost all male pirates were suffering of severe nose bleeding and when she needed to lean on something, so she wouldn't fall over, she only made it worse. As she looked down she noticed her hand on her first mates chest.

Even Trafalgar Law who was a doctor and had seen the most abnormal things felt droplets of blood trickle from his nose. Shachi, Penguin and Sanji were already unconscious. The only ones not faced were Zoro, who as soon as Robin saw the men's reactions pulled him into a kiss, Luffy, because he was sleeping, and Chopper and Bepo, because they were animals.

Muse smiled sheepishly, "Ooops…" But she didn't move straight away, she was having way too much fun.

(((((((((())))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((( ((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))

**HAha I really love the ending XD I tried to give the other pirates some attention so this wouldn't only be about Muse and Law... Yeah I mentioned there would be a lot of pairings, well it isn't over yet, but some will have to wait for now… But yeah what do you think? Review and tell me! This story is far from over and I have a lot in store for you, just wait and see :DD**


	7. Round 2

**Hi again! Gods how time goes fast, a week feels like nothing… The second round is up, time for some dancing… Thank you for the reviews: 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Miss Doflamingo, TheRoseJr, MsWildLuck, kshi1205, Shiningheart of ThunderClan! And if you feel confused about something, remember everything happens for a reason ^/^ There's a lot of pairings in this one (and some bromance X3)**

**(PS I told you about my driving license test last time… Well I failed the first time, but I passed the retaking :DD now it's only the practical part left ^/^) Anyways enjoy round 2!**

**(((())))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((**

One after another the contestant of the remaining crews pulled out one of those small balls. Almost all the crews had picked their own captains to participate, except for the Strawhats and Heart pirates.

Robin who had volunteered, she had always liked dancing, could feel the excitement build up inside of her. But she was anxious too. This was clearly going to be a pair dance and both Sanji and Zoro would throw major tantrums if another man would dance with her. Well, she couldn't care less. They were always worrying too much. But she still found it cute, especially in Zoro, who else ways was so strong and had that "I-don't-care-about-anything-attitude".

"The ones to pick a ball of same colour are going to form pairs. No complaining, even if you're both men."

Everybody felt droplets of sweat form on their foreheads. Were these people serious? But it was too late. The blonde was already moving about holding the bag in a firm grip. First up was one of the submarine mechanics of the Heart pirates. He was nervous and his hand shook slightly from the pressure. All eyes were on his hand as it emerged into the bag.

With a deep breath he gripped one of the round objects in the bag and pulled it out. It was a sky blue with the word 'Hip' engraved on the surface. Nothing happened as the skylander moved on walking over to the Kid pirates next to them. Captain Kid grinned as he in a quick motion snatched a ball from the bag. It was as red as fire. There was something written on this ball too. 'sa'

"What's the meaning of these?" he huffed moodily. Elyza only shook her head as she continued to Captain X-Drake who seemed ready to face any challenge she would throw against him. With determination he took out a green ball from the bag. The ball was as green as grass, with the word 'go' adorning its top. His determined face turned to one of puzzlement.

On the inside Elyza had so much fun. She enjoyed every confused face, every irritated sound from the 'Captain' Kid, the strawhat monkey trying to understand, and failing. Heck, even the Surgeon of death scowling and trying to figure out her captain amused her. "It's only proof her personality is contagious." She felt her stomach tighten as she thought about her captain. It often seemed her captain didn't have any preference when it came to… ahem… sexual stuff. It didn't matter if the one to keep her company at night was male or female. This often worried her blonde first mate. Not the bisexuality, but the fact that she was so reckless. "She should find someone and settle down." Her mind darkened at the thought. "Oh right, she won't settle down before she gets her revenge." Her thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash.

"Seems as if someone pulled the black ball." she pointed out, quickly checking the remaining crews. It was Scratchmen Apoo and the Air pirates who had disappeared. Good. This was the only part of the plan that wasn't so thought through. But it had still gone well, which satisfied her.

"Half way through." she stated. "Time to find out who's going to be your…" she looked at the men holding the balls, still unable to move after the bright flash." …partners." She walked towards the pink haired woman. Jewelery Bonney showed no fear as she pulled out a second fire red ball. 'Sal'.

"Follow Rin into one of the rooms, you two." The girl, with the braids, ran up to the blonde when her name was mentioned. Silently she motioned to the two captains to follow her down the stairs.

Elyza kept on walking. She came to a halt in front of Gang Bege Capone. He was lighting a cigarette and bidding his time before pulling out a white ball from the bag.

Everyone studied the white ball intently. "Oi, Blondie." Penguin shouted. Trafalgar Law wanted to smack him on the head for his rudeness. But he contained himself. Let Penguin make a fool out of himself. "Why doesn't the white ball have any writing?"

She turned back and looked at the white ball. "That's why" a quick nod in the general direction of the white ball before turning back and moving towards Robin.

The ball was becoming darker by the second. From white to a light grey, to a darker grey until it became black. At this point they all knew what the black ball meant, except for Zoro who was still sleeping, but finally awoke because of the third flash.

"Why can't I choose a ball?" Luffy whined, but Nami was gripping him around his waist, just to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. "Luffy you can't dance, I if anyone, should know." She sighed as he turned to face her giving her the puppy eyes with a quivering lower lip. She moved her hands to his cheeks. "I'm sorry captain, but a no means no." All his energy seemed to go out of him as he sat down on the floor, pouting and ignoring Nami who had sat herself down in his lap. He soon gave up the ignoring and braced her in a very elastic hug. She giggled and felt a little more at ease. That was until Robin picked up the sky blue ball with the word 'hop' engraved on it. "All hell's going to break loose." She muttered as she watched Zoros reaction when his girlfriend was led away with a stranger in a white jumpsuit and a funny hat. Usopp struggled to hold back both him and Sanji and it was a miracle how he actually managed to hold back two of the three strongest Strawhat pirates at once.

"You can follow Ronya." A woman with very short purple hair and green commando coloured pants signed to follow her and both Shachi and Robin did as they were told. Down the stairs and into the darkness, or so it seemed to everybody else.

"Last but not least." Elyza said, as she held the bag in front of the Magician. Hawkins pulled up, what the cards already had told him, a green ball. 'Tan'.

"Shasha, go make them ready, if you would." A dark haired youngling with a northerners facial features started moving down the same stairs. It was quite odd because he had a lot of resemblance to another northerner on the same ship. Penguin curiously looked over at his captain. "Captain did you..?"

"Yes, Penguin" His captain answered him. "He seems to be from our home island."

There was quite a round of gasps, but the blonde woman only smirked as if she knew something no one else did.

((((())))))))))))((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((

About half an hour later the first couple started the show. Luffy and Nami had fallen asleep; she in his lap, but nobody seemed to mind. Sanji and Zoro had calmed down, but everybody saw that Zoro still had a hand on the hilt of the cursed sword and Sanji had been chain smoking since Robin went down those stairs. But know she had appeared and everybody let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

A beat started pumping from somewhere on the ship and Robin started moving to the very beat. She didn't wear her normal clothes, but a pair of neon green mini shorts together with a purple sports bra and a grey leather jacket on top.

Her feet moved as if she had been doing this all her life. Her arms made waves, some locking moves and even some tutting. Half a minute into the song she was joined by Shachi. He didn't were his jumpsuit or funny hat, and under the neon green tank top you could actually see his abs. He wasn't as good as Robin, but he didn't fall far behind.

About half way through the song his face turned red as Robin turned to him and started pumping the air only centimetres from him. He ran his hand close down her body as he suppressed a shiver. The eyes of the marimo headed swordsman promised pain and maybe even death to him if he didn't stop right now. But his captain's calm eyes urged him to continue. They'd made it this far and wouldn't give up just because of some straw hat bastard.

Robin was enjoying this. She'd always liked dancing. But her whole body ached for it to be Zoro and not one of the heart pirates she would dance with. "I must go dancing with Zoro sometime."

It didn't take long for the song to end and as it did Robin ran straight into the waiting arms of Zoro. She whispered something that made him blush slightly, but he nodded and grinned, before bringing her face to his.

Shachi walked sheepishly back to his crew were he was met with something like "Unfair, dude!" "Haha you're dead meat…" and "Did you see the green haired guy? He wanted to split you right on the spot!"

The shiver he had suppressed earlier came back when he felt someone glare on his retreating back and he didn't need to turn around to know that this someone had green hair and carried three swords.

((((((())))))))))((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))( ((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((( ((((((()))))))))))))))((((())))

Second on the stage were Hawkins and Drake. Both were wearing black pants and V-necked shirts. There were a lot of whistling and cheering from the pirates, but there were no outright homophobic reactions.

Their expressions were completely formal and the one you would have when a stranger asks for directions. But they weren't strangers, a thing not many knew, but they were actually childhood friends. Living in neighbouring towns on the same island in the sea called the north blue. And now when they slowly danced to the tune of a tango a lot of memories resurfaced.

((()))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))) )))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))) ))))))))))))))))))))((((((())))

"_Basil, I want to become a marine when I grow up." The little brown haired boy smiled a big smile. It went from side to side and his ears lifted in excitement. "I want everyone to be equal, but I also want to sail the sea." The two boys gazed out at the ravaging beauty called the sea. She was quite calm that day and the cold northern winds didn't faze the boys at all. Both had lived their whole lives on this vast island in the North blue and didn't fear the cold weather. _

"_You sure about that?" Basil the blonde asked him. When Drake only nodded seriously he sighed and took out his deck of cards from his pocket. Shuffling them once, twice, then handing them to his friend who was used to this and shuffled them a third time, at the same time thinking about his future as a marine._

"_You are going to feel betrayal, but there will always be someone who loves you for who you are. She's as old as earth itself and holds even Davy Jones locker in her palms." Basil looked up at Drake. "I think it means the marines will betray you, but you'll still sail the sea. Oh look!" he furrowed his brows, only three small things above both of his eyes. "I think I'm going to sail the sea too, but as a pirate." Drake's eyes widened at his friends words. "What are you saying? I always thought you wanted to become a detective like in the stories?" The blonde shook his head. "You're going to need a friend when the time comes, and I'll be there for you… They smiled and shook hands. "Let's always be friends."_

_((((((((()))))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))) )))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))) ))))))))))))))))(((((((((()))))_

_The years went by. Drake advanced in the ranks among the marines. Everywhere he saw injustice he fixed things. But soon he noticed some of the marines didn't take their missions seriously. Others misused the power given to them. Of course there were good people. He'd been Aokji's apprentice during the Ohara incident and knew about the man helping a little girl. And Garp was a hero in the true meaning of the word. But the most of those bearing the kanji of 'justice' on their backs spred more injustice than they fixed._

_After many years of serving the marines he gave up. Somehow he found himself on his home island. There he lay in the snow, not caring if a comet would have hit him and he'd died right on the spot. But as he lay there he remembered blonde long hair and funny eyebrows, a deck of cards and the freedom of a pirate flag._

_With a jolt he sat up and started running to the harbour. From the market he bought the necessary supplies. A few lads in marine uniforms he didn't recognize met him in front of the ship he just purchased. _

"_You're the one they call X-Drake aren't you?" he nodded and to his surprise they fell down to their knees. "Please let us sail with you, we're tired of the marines injustice!" He chuckled slightly. "Rise, please as pirates we're all just as worthy." His face had a look of determination. The wound on his chin was still fresh from the battle only days ago. "Let's save the world in our own way." "Aye captain!"_

_He stood at the steering wheel. "Let's head for the Grand Line!" When they started their journey they were about five people, but before entering the Grand Line they had grown to a healthy number of twenty five, all x-marines and all men looking for freedom under the Jolly Roger. And all through the journey X-Drake had only one thought in his mind. "I'll find you, my friend. I'll find you in the Grand Line. And I'm sorry for doubting you."_

_((((((((((()))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))) )))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))) ))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))_

"How long ago was it since we used to play detectives on our home island, Basil?" X-Drake said. He ignored the now silent crowds as he twined and swirled the blonde back and forth.

In his opinion the song ended way to fast, but emotion was weakness so he showed none. When they struck the ending pose, Drake bending down over Basil, who had one foot in the air, the applause was deafening. As each of them walked to their respective crews there were the faintest of blushes on both men's cheeks. But nobody seemed to notice. There was a lot of fist bumping and "Bromance for life!" crap spinning around until Jewelery Bonney appeared on stage with the sexiest dress ever clinging to her body.

(((((())))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))

Eustass Kid stood beside her and as the spicy salsa rhythm started they started dancing. Salsa is known to be passionate, but this was on a totally different level. You could feel the sexual tension in between them. Only a selected few knew about their history and the rest thought it was only the genre of the dance, but the newly qualified love Dr. Law saw the sparks, the chemistry and, dare he say it? Love, between his rivals.

The formerly mentioned sexy dress was a blood red colour. It was full of sparkles and loose strands of fabric, which swirled back and forth in time with her hips. Her hair was curled and fell down to her shoulders. She really liked the attention and the feeling of Eustass hand in hers. He looked so handsome in black pants that hugged his legs and a red open shirt haphazardly tucked into his pants.

"I've always thought of her as a sister, but how can I think of my 'sister' as sexy?" Kid was seriously confused about his feelings. He could pull an act of annoyance and a bad temper, but everything concerning the pink haired woman made him confused. He had never admitted it to anyone, even himself, before. But all the music drew out strong feelings. But not only euphoric ones, but also the guilt he felt from his past. But right now the upbeat salsa only made him feel desire. He desired the woman in front of him and he could have sworn the same feelings played up in her eyes.

But all too soon the rhythms stopped, and heavily panting they walked back to their waiting crews. "Nice job, captain!" Railey shouted from the cage to his female captain.

The people in the cage had decreased since the beginning of round one, but nobody seemed to panic anymore. It seemed as if the whole thing was a show, or contest, or something. The Hawkins pirate had taken out a pack of cards of his own and the whole lot of them were playing poker without any problems in the world. Only thing disturbing the peace was Chopper instructing Usopp how to treat Sanjis bleeding nose. The red salsa dress had been too much for him.

"Congratulations, all of you made it through round two." Elyza smiled a genuine smile at them. "Now it's time for the Grand Finale." She turned to Rin who stood beside her. "Could you go after the..?" She didn't get to finish the sentence because a flushed Muse had ran up the stairs and straight into her making them both fall over.

As the PunkRock captain sat on her first mate, straddling her she screamed in delight. "I finally made the perfect song for when we rebuild the world!" In her excitement she bent over and kissed the light lips of her blonde first mate. "Rin, never mind she seem to have found the way herself." The blonde's voice seemed oddly strained and slightly husky. "Captain would you like to judge the final round? It's your alliance after all." At this the brunette looked up and around her. All pirates were staring at her, except for Nami and Luffy. "Ah how cute they look!" she thought. But back to the problem at hand, almost all male pirates were suffering of severe nose bleeding and when she needed to lean on something, so she wouldn't fall over, she only made it worse. As she looked down she noticed her hand on her first mates chest.

Even Trafalgar Law who was a doctor and had seen the most abnormal things felt droplets of blood trickle from his nose. Shachi, Penguin and Sanji were already unconscious. The only ones not faced were Zoro, who as soon as Robin saw the men's reactions pulled him into a kiss, Luffy, because he was sleeping, and Chopper and Bepo, because they were animals.

Muse smiled sheepishly, "Ooops…" But she didn't move straight away, she was having way too much fun.

(((((((((())))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((( ((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))

**HAha I really love the ending XD I tried to give the other pirates some attention so this wouldn't only be about Muse and Law... Yeah I mentioned there would be a lot of pairings, well it isn't over yet, but some will have to wait for now… But yeah what do you think? Review and tell me! This story is far from over and I have a lot in store for you, just wait and see :DD**


	8. Round 3

**Hello again ^/^ It's time for the final round! I thank you for your reviews: MsWildLuck, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, kshi1205 and 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat! Anyway the last round is a solo competition and the "playlist" (mostly instrumental) will be:**

**Brook - Bink's sake (on violin, instrumental), Killer - Paranoid (guitar, instr.), Trafalgar Law - Kiss the rain (piano,instr), Jewelery Bonney - Airplanes, by B.O.B.(vocals), a dishwasher from Hawkins crew playing a shaman drum - X-Drakes troubadour and his trumpet …**

**Anyway enjoy! **

**((((()))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))**

The crew doctors had a hard time finding enough blood to all the passed out men. Muse was watching the chaos with curious eyes. She had stood up and was now having an arm flung possessively around Elyza's waist. Nobody seemed that bothered by it, it was only the first shock and the… khrm… intimate position they'd been in that had triggered the nosebleeds.

On after another they were recovering, the higher the blood loss, the bigger the pervert. Nobody seemed surprised when Sanji was out for the longest time.

Someone cleared their throat and when Muse turned around there stood a very annoyed, very tired Surgeon of Death. He hadn't only checked on his own crew, he'd been forced to check on the other idiots too.

"Would you like to start the last round, I'm starting to grow tired of all these games?" He said in a soft, tired voice. It was almost pleading. She gazed into his eyes and even if his tone was tired his gaze didn't falter at all.

"Sure, Law." She nodded and gave him a small smile. "The last round is a solo round," She raised her voice so all the still conscious people would hear her. "Pick a contestant, your crew's best musician. They will choose an instrument, anything they say and they may use it. This last performance is just for fun, I already know who I want in this alliance." She winked suggestively to Law before she turned her attention back to the blonde in her arms. "You, my friend, must be tired." She cupped the blondes face and locked eyes with the blonde female in her hands.. "Go, I'll take care of the rest, sweetie." Muse rose to her toes and planted her soft lips on the skylanders forhead.

Furiously blushing the blonde nodded and went down the stairs. To her amusement Muse found that Trafalgar Law still stood in the same spot, this time he was observing her.

"You love her, but not in that special way, am I right?" He seemed deep in thought, but she couldn't read minds, so she didn't know what was going on in that brilliant mind of his.

"Let's just start the show." She muttered. Not wanting him to get into her head. She had revenge to think about, and she needed his help. The others too.

((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((( ((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))

Brook used a very old violin. His own, old violin. He had to admit he'd been impressed by their instrument collection, but he had a bond with this violin. It had been with him even before Laboon. He'd taken care of it like a mother takes care of her baby and when he went through the PunkRock pirates instrument collection they had traces of the same care and love. They were in good hands and that made him relieved. This helped him play the song of his comrades. His promise to Laboon. But he didn't sing, all these melodies and songs were jugging his memories and he wasn't sure his voice would keep.

Too soon he played the last notes of the song and when he did the applause echoed over the ship. He could even hear Muse mutter something to herself.

"There sure was a lot of passion and memories in that song. I bet there even was an oath somewhere in there."

But Brook didn't mind. She was only stating the truth, which confused him. How could she know?

((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))(((((((((((())))))))))))))

Next up was Killer. He looked like a true rocker with the electric guitar and mask. He played the first riff of an old rock song he knew, his fingers remembering. Remembering times when he and the guitar lived in the streets only waiting for the day when he would drop dead because of starvation. But the time never came. Captain Kid had come first. But that guitar never made it.

It made him feel empty. But he liked the feel of an electric guitar. It was heavier, the neck more slender and the familiar chords came automatically. When the solo came his fingers flew like the wind over the strings. He played and tried new stuff. Stuff he hadn't tried for years and it felt good.

It felt as if he was free from the mask's burden. But he was still wearing the mask. He didn't understand how the music had anything to do with the mask. But when the song ended and he handed over the guitar, it felt like a piece of him was missing. Just like when that zombie freak had played a practical joke and hid his swords in the ships kitchen. All hell broke loose that day. Just not today. It wasn't his guitar to begin with.

When he returned to standing like a bodyguard next to his captain he whispered eagerly.

"I think I should start playing again, Captain. It just felt right." His captain nodded in agreement. Even if he was seen as cold and heartless, even by the lower rank members of his own crew, he valued those in his closest circle. And the closest one of them all was Killer.

Kid closed his eyes and the painful memories flooded back. He scratched his arm, right where he had an old scar. He felt the nails penetrate the skin and the blood trickling down his arm. The psychological pain was unbearable.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((

Trafalgar Law sat at the piano in the middle of the deck. He stroked the white keys with hesitant fingers. It'd been years since he last touched his instrument of choice. Not since _her_ death. But it seemed as if he had no choice. When he pushed down the first key he hesitated, but then his fingers remembered. They moved with ease and he closed his eyes feeling the melody flowing free in the air. Under his eyelids he saw wheat blonde hair and blue eyes. His childhood friend.

"Please, Law, you have to let me go!" She pleaded. Her eyes where filled with tears as she tried to make him understand. "I want to move on, but as long as you don't do it, neither can I."

He opened his eyes slowly. His hands were still playing. How could his hands be playing when on the inside he was in turmoil? His eyes found Muse's. She just watched him. She noticed the sorrow in his eyes, the longing hidden in that melody. "Well people with happy childhoods don't often become pirates, aye?" she thought bitterly.

Then she giggled. "He's a surgeon and plays the piano, wonder if his hands are that good in _all_ the things he does."

Her gaze dropped to those slender fingers. They were long and soft, slightly tanned, as the rest of his body. She shivered as she thought about the pleasure those fingers could make someone feel. Only the music was making her ears shiver in pleasure.

"No, I'm not going there!" She ripped her mind back to reality. "Besides, the song says everything. He's not over the last one yet."

But neither was she. Except she hadn't been with him voluntarily.

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((

_Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, Wish right now_

Bonney knew she had a good voice. But that wasn't her choice of performing. Even if people thought of her as a shallow vulgar woman, she'd always liked words. Anything that had the beauty of letters was another chance to rap.

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin', And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness, There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap, And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds, You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand, What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late, I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight, And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

Everyone was shocked. She was actually… good. A woman that has attitude, that was something the captain of the PunkRock pirates valued. "Maybe there's more to you than a backstabbing bitch after all."

_Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

Here Bonney knew she would have to improvise with the lyrics. She wanted it to matter, she wanted to tell the audience her own story.

_Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days_

_Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid_

_Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my ship_

_Ya, back when I was tryin' to be a good girl_

_And back when I was fighting for the hell of it_

_But nowadays we fighting to stay relevant_

_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days_

_Befo' the politics of the World Government_

_And back when ain't nobody needed to be freed._

_And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang_

_But this is fo' Decatur, what's up Bonney girl?_

_So can I get a wish, To end the government_

_And get back to the piracy, That started this shit?_

_So here I stand and then again I say_

_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes, In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now) _

_I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh}_

She didn't know how to play any instrument, neither did anyone in her crew, but her voice was good enough. And she knew it.

((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()

X-Drakes and Hawkins contestants both did well. Better than expected, but you could say everything was set up from the beginning.

"As I said earlier, I already know your strengths, and weaknesses, but I can't work with people who don't respect music." Muse had a serious face, something she hated. But she didn't have a choice. She threw two balls. One to Hawkins and one to X-Drake. When the light once again subsided she said the real reason why she needed them.

"I want to form an alliance and take down the whole government."

Usopp frowned at this. "What do you mean by the _whole _government?"

She just smiled sweetly. "It was in my plans to storm both Enies Lobby and Imple Down, but someone." She shot a look at the long nosed man's sleeping captain. "Made it before me." She turned to the rest of the pirates. "The next stop is Mariejois. I'll rip out every heart, from every noble in the whole place." Her face got a thoughtful look. "Except maybe for the children…"

Some of the pirates blinked. She was a pirate with a bounty higher than any of their captains. Wasn't she supposed to be blood thirsty or something?

She shrugged. "Anyway please come down below deck. There's a feast waiting and I, or Elyza will answer your every question."

It was a funny sight how Luffy jumped, totally awake, at the word 'feast'.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" He practically ran down the stairs. With Nami right behind him, trying to stop him before he could eat all the food.

Muse only laughed before she followed them. Hesitating, the pirates followed her one after another.

The party went on all night.

((((((()))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((( (((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

**Hello again and thanks for reading my fanfiction! Review about anything you want, comments criticism, random crap, or maybe if you want something special to happen? (I know how it's going to end, but it's a long way to get there and I haven't planned so much about the middle…)**

**And once again thanks for reading! Have a nice week :)**


	9. The Feast

**Hello, my dear readers (if there are any left)! **

**I'm truly sorry for this summertime hiatus! So thank you for your reviews and I give to you: A filler chapter, aka The Feast**

When Chopper came down the stairs his heart jumped with delight. The foods displayed on the table looked amazing. And there was cotton candy too.

As expected Luffy was the first at the table, already shuffling down meat like the world was ending. It didn't take long for the first men to fall under the table in a drunken haze. Many were surprised of how well the hosting crew, consisting of mostly women, held their liquor.

As the pirates ravaged the table from its contents not many of them noticed the small bowl of what seemed to be unflavoured onigiri. Sanji, being the all-star cook he was critically observed the small bowl. There was something wrong with it.

"Excuse me, who's your cook?" he asked a PunkRock pirate passing by. She pointed to a woman with short purple hair and green camouflage patterned pants. If it wouldn't have been for his questions about the food Sanji would've probably fallen to the floor, bleeding through his nose. Again.

"What's up with the food? Why would you set up this unbelievable meal?" He glanced at the table. When they came down it had been full of different fish, rare animal meat, fruits in the most amazing colours and even some eatable flowers. Even the flowers seemed to have been mostly eaten, by hungry pirates. "Why would you put up such a façade and then have unflavoured onigiri hidden in the middle?" he sounded irritated, but not really mad. Mostly he was curious, why would you put plain onigiri in between baked jewelfish in cloudberry marinade and sugar-roasted tropical fruit?

The woman glanced at him and then her lips curved into an innocent smile. "How do you know it's unflavoured?" He just stared at her. He blinked once. Twice.

"WHAT?" he tried to control himself. She's a lady. Take deep breaths, Sanji, deep breaths. "It clearly has the colour of plain, non-flavoured onigiri. There are no signs of any other ingredients than rice, salt and _nori_." He brought it to his nose. "And there is no spicy smell or anything."

This time it was the woman who's getting impatient. "So on account of what you've _seen_. You can conclude that it will taste like, what rice and seaweed? There is nothing special in it. No small imperfections that completes the picture?" She was glaring now.

This was the moment when, unfortunately for them, Shachi and Penguin decided to join the conversation. "You know, my mum used to tell me that depending on what flavour you liked in your onigiri you could find out what kind of girl you liked." Shachi commented, while looking at the, in his opinion too, plain rice balls. This sparked Sanji's interest. "Really?"

Shachi nodded, his hat almost flying of his head. "Yes, if you liked hot and spicy onigiri, your girl would be a brunette or redhead with nice curves." His face got a dreamy look too it. "The plain ones often symbolised plain girls, often with wheat coloured hair and slender form." Shachi whispered to Sanji. "Usually they are goody two shoes or virgins too." The purple haired woman, obviously ignored in the whole conversation looked about ready to explode.

"YOU IDIOTS! Have you even TRIED the onigiri?" Penguin who had stood next to Shachi, silently gnawing on a fried octopus tentacle, jumped high in the air. When he landed he, and the other two men had confused looks on their faces. She felt like facepalming.

"You're the cook, right blondie? Ever heard of tasting before judging? Or better yet getting to know the girl before ditching her. It's the inside that counts, baka." She sighed and left. "Tell the captain I retired for the night. Stupid men, and stupid headaches."

Sanji just stood there, staring at the onigiri. Slowly he picked one up; Shachi and Penguin were quick to follow. With great care the blonde cook put the rice ball to his mouth and took a bite. First he had that "I-Knew-I-was-right"-look on his face. But then his expression changed. Inside the seaweed itself, that was where the spices were hiding. It felt like a volcanic eruption in his mouth. From hot, to sweet, to bitter, to that special taste that is your favourite taste, but if you were asked to describe it, it would be impossible.

He fell to his knees. What have I done? He thought. I've angered one of the world's divine goddesses. After five seconds he jumped up and ran down the same hallway she'd left through. "Don't go, you beautiful woman. Please teach me more of your amazing cooking skills. I didn't even get your name."

((())))))))))(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))) )))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))) )))))))))))))

Muse had watched the whole spectacle, sitting next to her first mate. "I bet she'll forgive him after a week, but only in an attempt to get him to shut up." she whispered in Elyza's ear. Elyza let a small smile grace her lips at her captain's comment.

()))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((( (()))))))))))))))

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. After the incident with the onigiri there weren't any major spectacles for the rest of the evening. Untill…

"Well, I'm tired. So I'm going to sleep. Good night Rin-chan." The man who spoke looked like a true northerner. But if anybody cared enough to ask he would tell them he hadn't much cared for his home island. Rin had cared. Some would say she cared to much, their captain just waited for the moment when they would leave their insecurities behind and just be together.

"Good night, Shasha." Rin answered with a blush. After he left she nervously twirled one of her braids around her fingers. When she didn't see him anymore she walked over to where her captain sat, talking with some of her new allies.

"Muse-sama?" The girl was painfully shy, but her captain had heard and nodded for her to go on. With a few careful steps Rin bent down at her captain's side and whispered something in her ear.

Especially Nico Robin and Trafalgar Law strained their ears. But the young woman's whisper was as faint as a breeze and only her captain was able to decipher the meaning of her words.

Muse closed her eyes and she split in two. An _illusion._ The illusion followed through the door that Shasha went through only minutes ago. After approximately one minute the real Muse opened her eyes and nodded to Rin.

The younger woman smiled in relief and went off to get… a flute?

With an apologetic look she glanced at the people around her captain. "If you don't mind, Muse-sama promised earlier to listen to a little thing I made." her captain smiled encouragingly and Rin put the flute to her lips.

The melody that followed was quite something else. The long notes felt longer, the sharp ones sharper and that vibrato put goose bumps on your arms. To the trained ear it wasn't just a tune. It was filled with unspoken feelings, shyness and first love. Muse had never felt these feelings and was unable to write this kind of music. But it didn't bother her much, her only wish was for those two to get a grip of their selves and tell each other how they felt. Maybe this song would help them. And so another of Muse's master plans was formed.

When Rin stopped there was a complete silence, except for the snores. Everybody were either listening or sleeping from too good booze.

Muse whispered something to Rin and she ran eagerly through the door, her braids came undone in the process and her hair cascaded like a waterfall down her back.

The masses blinked and soon the noise level was back on track.

(((((((())))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))(((((((((((()))))

"I must say, Muse. You're quite something else." Nico Robin stated with a small mysterious smile. The pirate captain in question nodded acknowledging the compliment. "But I must ask, why would someone who escaped want to go back?"

At this the brunette laughed out loud. "Well, what is it that has drawn old family names into oblivion, because of petty vendettas? Revenge, of course!" her face got a playful look too it. "But who says, I can't have some fun while getting it?" earlier in the evening she'd explained the mother of all master plans to them.

Killer was deep in thought. He'd realised why her bounty was so high during this evening, because of numerous reasons. Her mood was constantly changing, making her unpredictable, like the Straw hat captain. Her plans were devious and well thought through, just like that ice cold bastard Trafalgar Law. She had a useful devil's fruit ability, like the most of them. She had a background story with the world government. And her stamina was even better than his captain's, which slightly worried him. Besides, she was a woman with a goal and from past dealings with Jewelery Bonney, he knew how scary those could be. Killer shuddered, and not from the cold.

Trafalgar Law was silently observing. He had to admit that her plan was good. Neither marines nor the World government had healed completely from the escape from Enies Lobby and the total destruction of the Marine HQ, but he was sceptical. There was something she wasn't telling them. They were a powerful bunch, no denying that, but they weren't the strongest in these waters. There were the four emperors and the seven Shichibukai. Not to mention the marine admirals, they weren't any small fries either.

How was she going to either fight them, or hinder even one of them from interfering?

While Dr. Law was thinking it took a while before he realised where his thoughts had taken him. _I bet there's some puppy love between Rin and, what was his name. oh right, Sasha. _He blinked a few times. It reminded him of the girl from his past. That wheat coloured hair, those kind eyes. It was her death, right after he became an orphan, which drove him away from his home island.

He felt tears building up in his eyes, but only Bepo his loyal first mate who could smell the saltiness in the air, noticed. None of them said anything out loud, it wasn't needed.

((()))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))) ))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))) )))))))))))

What none of her allies knew was that she had a secret weapon and powerful friends. So before going to Mariejois, she felt her blood start too boil even at the thought of that damn place, they would have to make some stops. But first, everybody needed to get their ships back.

**So tell me what you thought in a review? In the last chapter I told you about not knowing what would happen "in the middle" but now I know, so hopefully you'll see another chapter soon :))**


End file.
